Actinobacillus actinomycetemcomitans (Aa) is the principal etiologic agent of early-onset periodontitis including localized and generalized prepubertal periodontis, localized and generalized juvenile periodontis, and rapidly progressive or refractory adult periodontitis. Currently, diagnosis of these diseases is made by X-ray analysis usually long after the onset of the disease and after considerable damage to the supporting bone and tissue has occurred. Tooth loss is the ultimate detrimental effect of destructive periodontal disease. A national survey of the United States revealed a prevalence of localized juvenile periodontitis of 0.53% and of generalized juvenile periodontitis of 0.13%. Loe & Brown, J. Periodontol. 62:608-616 (1991). Findings from a number of studies corroborate the conclusion that early-onset disease is similar in other industrialized countries and is more frequent in developing countries. Loe & Brown, J. Periodontol. 62:608-616 (1991). Therefore, methods of early diagnosis of early-onset periodontitis, localized and generalized juvenile periodontis, and rapidly progressive or refractory adult periodontitis are needed in the art. In addition, certain types of adult periodontitis, which in general is a very common condition affecting over half the adult population, are likely to be caused by Aa. Furthermore, Aa can cause extra-oral diseases such as endocarditis, thyroid gland abscesses, urinary tract infections, brain abscesses, and vertebral osteomyelitis.
There are antibiotic, surgical, and mechanical therapies for the treatment of Aa induced periodontis, but no means for prevention. Tetracycline has been widely used in the treatment of early-onset periodontis. There remains a concern, however, of strains developing resistance to tetracycline as well as the possibility of overgrowth of other pathogenic microorganisms. Given the incidence of these diseases, a safe vaccine for Aa is needed. A vaccine can be, for example, a multivalent vaccine. Control of periodontal disease is also very important in light of recent attention to the possible role of periodontal infections as risk factors for systemic disease (e.g., coronary heart disease).
While most people have Aa as a normal member of their dental plaque, it usually does not cause disease. However, when Aa does cause disease, the host mounts an enormous immune response that is inevitably futile, presumably because the immune response is directed against the wrong Aa antigens. Providing the most appropriate periodontal treatment requires making an accurate diagnosis, performing optimum treatment, and monitoring the patient's response to therapy.
Currently, standard microbiological tests for Aa detect only the presence of Aa in dental plaque, and do not specifically identify disease activity. For this reason these tests have a low positive predictive value. Because Aa is normally found in the plaque of even healthy individuals, the application of these tests is limited in their usefulness to those who present with certain clinical manifestations of disease, including for example, patients with advanced attachment loss and bone loss before the age of 25, patients aged about 25-35 with rapid destruction of attachment and bone in a relatively short period of time (rapidly progressive periodontitis), and patients who continue to lose attachment despite stringent treatment (refractory periodontitis).
DNA probe technology has been developed to identify the presence of Aa in dental plaque, but this technology is unable to distinguish between Aa that is normally part of the dental plaque community and Aa that is involved in an actual disease process. Therefore, these DNA probes do not identify Aa involved in a disease process.
Therefore, methods of diagnosing, monitoring, treating, preventing, or ameliorating a disease caused by Aa are needed in the art.